Elysium
Elysium (エリュシオン, Eryushion, Greek: Ἠλύσιον) is a character in the ''Soul'' series. She makes her debut appearance in Soulcalibur V as a major antagonist and the final boss. She is the spirit and will of Soul Calibur, similar to how Inferno is the living incarnation of Soul Edge. Appearance She is wearing revealing attire, similar to a Greek goddess. On her head, she wears a gold and glass helmet with four wings and a diamond. She has two long sparkling wings on her back. She has long, braided hair with a blue bow, and is in general very similar to Sophitia. Despite the feminine appearance, Elysium possesses no true sex, only choosing to present 'herself' in a female shape (Elysium claims that she is perceived in this fashion by Patroklos out of his own choosing, modeling her after Sophitia, who is his mother). History Elysium is the entity that guides the wielder of the Soul Calibur. In the Story Mode, she guided Patroklos on his journey to restore Soul Calibur. She wanted Patroklos ressurect Soul Calibur, saying that with the maximum power of Soul Calibur, he would save Pyrrha of the malfestation. This led Patroklos get the other two treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga, which were in the hands of Xiba and Leixia respectively. After the resurrection of Soul Calibur, Elysium appears saying that with this power, he could save Pyrrha and the world from the evils of Soul Edge and its wielder, making him wielding Soul Calibur, and she says "Good boy, I'm so proud of you" and convincing him to kill his sister beside her. However at the end, she revealed herself to be a manifestation that Patroklos created with Soul Calibur. At Episode 20, Elysium brought Patroklos to the Utopia of the Blessed and seeing that he was no longer able to defeat Soul Edge, she decided to use his body to destroy the new wielder of Soul Edge. However, Patroklos refused and defeated her in battle. As her body disintegrated and disappeared, Patroklos returned to the real world, saying, "Good-bye, Mother". Personality Elysium is a spirit of fierce judgement. She is solely focused on her intention to destroy Soul Edge and its wielder. While she is seemingly benevolent of nature, she is ruthless in her pursuit of her ultimate destiny, willing to take anything she needs, in order to fulfill it. Fighting Style Much like Edge Master and Kilik , Elysium mimics the moves of other characters. While Kilik mimics all the male characters, Elysium mimics all of the female characters. Much like when Edge Master or Kilik mimic Xiba, Elysium gets special advantages when she uses the style of Pyrrha Omega. These changes essentially make her a more "true" copy of Sophitia. For example, she now has Sophitia's original Angel Step and Twin Angel Step in place of Pyrrha Omega's toned down version, Nemesis Step. Because of this, many of her attacks involving Angel Strike (formerly Nemesis Strike) have been altered considerably. Namely, they grant Elysium frame advantage equivalent to Sophitia's SCIV incarnation, and deal much more damage than Pyrrha Ω's Nemesis Strike. Elysium also copies the female's taunts, but when she mimics the fighting style of Pyrrha Ω, the taunt is changed. Despite major changes, Elysium still retains Pyrrha Ω's fighting stance rather than Sophitia's. Critical Edge Eleusian Initiation: Unlike Edge Master and Kilik, Elysium has a unique Critical Edge. Translucent crystal wings appear in her back, she then hovers above the ground, surrounded by multicolor light, while her opponent gets hit nineteen times by an invisible force. This always hits the opponent regardless of range or positioning, and can only be avoided by guarding. Mimic Weapons Details Hilde: It has a dark blue color on the scabbard and the handle of the lance, while the sword and spear has the Soul Calibur weapon design. Ivy: It has a similar look to Ivy's Soul Calibur weapon from Soulcalibur IV and Broken Destiny, but with a different handle. Leixia: Elysium uses the same Soul Calibur weapon design as Xianghua. Natsu: It has a similar look to one of Taki's weapons, Kris Naga, but recolored blue. Pyrrha & Pyrrha Ω : It is the same as Patroklos's Soul Calibur weapon set. Tira: It looks similar to Tira's weapon, Bifrost. Viola:It has a similar look to the Master (Crystal Ball), but brighter and with a light blue color. Stages Utopia of the Blessed (SCV) Theme Music "Sacred Dawn" (Soulcalibur V) Quotes *''In me, place all of your trust.'' *''Behold! I will lead you to the truth.'' *''I am... No one at all. ''- spoken when engaging in battle against α Patroklos. *''Soul Edge must be destroyed!'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Nightmare or Pyrrha Ω. *''Return! ''- calling the orb as Viola style. *''Go!'' - setting the orb as Viola style. *''I warn you.'' *''Ready?'' *''Obey!'' *''Repent!'' *''Purify!'' *''Succumb!'' *''Rejoice.'' *''Stand back!'' *''Light... This world!'' *''Behold.'' *''Silence.'' *''Quiet!'' *''Foolish!'' *''Good.'' *''Just obey...'' *''Now!'' *''Futile!'' *''What?'' *''Disappointing...'' *''Stand... In line.'' *''I maintain... Order!'' *''Feel my... Power!'' *''Regret... Your weakness!'' *''Follow... Me!'' *''Huhu... Succumb!'' *''I'm justice.'' *''It's over.'' *''Accept your fate.'' *''Infinite... Power!'' *''Disappear! ''- spoken when fighting with Nightmare. *''Obey me mortal or feel my wrath.'' *''You are unimportant, just a speck of dust.'' *''The world is mine to purify!'' *''Fear is pointless.'' *''You and I, will live forever, my dear son...'' - spoken after defeating Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Perish, cursed power!'' - spoken after defeating Nightmare or Pyrrha Ω. *''You resist me?!'' - spoken when caught in a throw. *''What is this?! ''- spoken when hit by a tremor. *''Obey... Me!'' - taunt. *''You... Will perish.'' - taunt against Nightmare or Pyrrha Ω. *''This is meaningless!'' - spoken when ring out. *''Why do you resist your savior? ''- spoken when ring out. *''I welcome you... To the pure world I have forged'' - spoken during Critical Edge. *''Why do you fight against your mother? - spoken after losing by time to Patroklos or α Patroklos. *''Why do you not accept order? -'' spoken after losing by time'.' *''Poor Patroklos. There is no need to fear. I will guide you. - spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''You must revive Soul Calibur. You can do it Patroklos''. - spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''Resurrecting it is the only way to save Pyrrha''. - spoken in Story Mode to Patroklos. *''You've done well, Patorklos.'' - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Malfested are the supreme evil of this land. Eliminating them and their source, Soul Edge, is our purpose in this life''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''We are the ones to protect this world's order.'' - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''There's nothing to worry about. Soul Calibur and I will make your stronger.'' - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Take up your sword''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Good boy, I am so proud of you''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Now, let's go and kill Pyrrha together''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Congratulations, Patroklos. The world has become a utopia filled with true order''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''We no longer need to fear Soul Edge and the malfested''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''So, now your mind is clouded with doubt'' - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Then you are no longer worthy to my protection. Wander here alone forever''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Now your body will light the world forever as a medium for Soul Calibur''. - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''I am no one. You humans call me the spirit sword, Soul Calibur. And the one who created this form...is you, Patroklos!'' - spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''Your will is of no consequence. Your body, your being will be under my control. ''- spoken in Story Mode to α Patroklos. *''I command you. Obey my every wish!'' - spoken when engaging in battle in Story Mode against α Patroklos. *''I... Do not understand. ''- spoken when defeated by α Patroklos in Story Mode. Relationships *Is the will of Soul Calibur. *Pretended to be Sophitia to get the confidence of Patroklos. *Used α Patroklos to destroy Soul Edge and his wielder (Pyrrha Ω). *In Soul Calibur form, protected Siegfried in Soulcalibur IV events. *Defeated by α Patroklos in Soulcalibur V Story Mode Ending. *Nightmare and Pyrrha Ω are her main enemies. *Is the heroic counterpart of Inferno. Trivia *In Cassandra's ending in Soulcalibur IV, a female voice, which is almost identical to Elysium's in Soulcalibur V, talked to Cassandra. It is possible that the voice is indeed Elysium's. *In order to appeal to Patroklos better, Elysium took on the form of Sophitia Alexandra, and appears as her in several cutscenes in the game. *When she mimics Pyrrha Ω, Elysium uses some of Sophitia's moves, for example Pyrrha Ω's Arch Predation and Babylon Lust look like Sophitia's Painful Fate. She also possesses a different taunt. *However, when using Elysium's fighting style, a created character won't use Sophitia's moves when they mimic Pyrrha Ω. *Elysium is the only mimic character in Soulcalibur V to have her own Critical Edge. *Elysium's artwork differs from her in-game appearance: she is missing her choker in her artwork. Also, Similarly to Viola and Tira, Elysium's breasts are much bigger in her 2D artwork than ingame. This is caused by Takuji Kawano's style. This applies to all of the artworks, but is most visible in her Soulcalibur V artwork. *Just like Soul Edge/Inferno used Cervantes and Siegfried as hosts, Soul Calibur/Elysium used α Patroklos, and possibly Siegfried, in a similar way. *Elysium is considered as the final boss in Soulcalibur V and the first female boss in the main series. *Elysium is the first and so far only female mimic character in the whole series. *Her theme, Sacred Dawn, has two different versions: the normal one, and a version without the orchestra in the intro (starting with the choir, then going into the orchestra). The latter can only be heard in Story Mode, and is not on the OST. *Elysium's clothing set in Character Creation is referred to as the Absolution set. *Elysium shares the same Japanese and English voice actors as Sophitia. *Elysium's 2P costume is based on an unused costume concept art that was originally going to be for Pyrrha. *She is also the 2nd final boss in the series to be a mimic character, the 1st being Inferno. *Upon the player being victorious in combat (the final round), the background music will immediately cease. This only occurs during the Story Mode of Soulcalibur V. Etymology The name Elysium comes from the Greek afterlife of bliss. The Elysian fields are the part of the underworld where those chosen by the gods, righteous or heroic would live happily for all eternity. This is comparable to the idea of heaven in many modern religions. As Elysium is understood to be the opposite of Inferno, it is worth noting that the word "Inferno" is Latin and "Elysium" is taken fron the Greek "Elysion pedion". Traditionally, the opposing counterpart of "Inferno" is "Paradiso", while the opposing counterpart of the Elysian fields is "Tartaros" or "Tartarus". Series' Appearances *Soulcalibur V (unlockable character) Category:Females Category:Antagonists